Quiet
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: This ended up not nearly as good as I wanted it to be. It's about the Louds being trapped in their house with a ticking time bomb.


**September 8th, 2018**

 **12:08 PM**

 **4 Hours Remain**

Lincoln went downstairs and saw a bomb in the middle of the living room floor. He realized the clock on the bomb was counting down. He tried to push it, but it was stuck in the floor too well. He tried to leave the house, but there was a thin, transparent barrier surrounding his house that he couldn't get through. He looked back at the bomb and noticed a piece of paper taped to it. He took it off and read that it said "Anthony was here. Lincoln is a loser." Then he got angry.

Later, Anthony was laying in his bed with the most shocked expression on his face he had ever had. Grace, Lightning, and Celebi came in and looked at him. They were even more shocked than him and had no idea what to say. The three looked at him with a face of disapproval and discontent.

Grace threw Anthony's birthday cake in the garbage.

Back at the Loud house, Lisa was examining the inside of the bomb to see if she could deactivate it. No matter what she tried, nothing worked.

Lisa went up to her room and came back with some sort of drill. She opened the front door and started using the drill on the barrier. Luan decided to help her out by shooting electricity at the barrier.

Everyone else except Leni realized what the plan was. They were gonna try to put a hole in the barrier and then run away from the house and let the bomb go off. If this worked, it would mean that they'd never see their house ever again. So most of them decided to look around the house one last time.

Leni wasn't sure what was going on.

Anthony knew he had to do something about this and there was a very obvious solution. He had to use Karli's time machine to go back in time to the night before and prevent himself from putting the bomb in the Loud house.

Anthony explained to Karli what he had done and why he needed to use her time machine. Karli felt awkward because she had to tell him that the time machine was permanently broken.

Lisa's drill ran out of energy and Luan got too tired to shoot any more electricity. They were able to put a hole in the barrier, but it was very small. Not even Lily was small enough to fit through it.

That clearly didn't work, but Luan had another idea. She went up to her room and called Shauna & Serena. She told them about their predicament and asked them to come to the rescue.

Shauna and Serena changed into their superhero outfits and Teleported to the Loud house. The plan was to have Serena Teleport into the house and then Teleport the Louds away from it. However, due to her Teleport's limited capabilities, she could only take two Louds at a time. She started with Lincoln and Lily, who she Teleported to Vaniville Town.

Lincoln and Lily were standing in front of Anthony's house right as he was coming out the front door. Lincoln stared at Anthony. Anthony stared at Lincoln. Lincoln had a look of intense anger on his face. Anthony had a look of severe worry on his face. Anthony held onto the false hope that Lincoln would forgive him.

Lincoln jumped towards Anthony and tackled him. Lincoln started attacking Anthony in every way he could think of, slapping at him, clawing his eyes, pulling his hair, and more. Lily kept trying to get Lincoln to stop, but to no avail.

The next two Louds that Serena Teleported to Vaniville Town were Luan and Luna. They were of course mad at Anthony too. Then Serena Teleported Lola and Lisa, then Lana and Lucy, then Lynn Jr. and Lori, and finally Leni.

The only ones left to save were Lynn Sr. and Rita. But there was one, very detrimental problem.

Serena had used Teleport so much, she was almost completely out of power. She would need to recharge for 24 hours. By then, it would have already been too much time since the bomb detonated. There was nothing Shauna and Serena could do to save the Loud parents.

The Loud kids went back to their house to explain this to their parents. They could tell by the look in their mom and dad's faces that they should go on without them.

The kids respectfully disagreed. If any of them had to die, then they all had to die. So all 11 of the Loud children went back into their house. Once again, they had no way out.

All 13 members of the Loud family thought about the circumstances of the situation. There was nothing that any of them could do to get out of this. They all had nothing left to do but die.

Anthony thought back to all the memories he had made with the Louds. The time they met, the two Christmases they shared, buying Super Mario Odyssey at Best Buy, accidentally putting Leni in the hospital, game shows with Lola, the epic Halloween prank that all the Loud kids pulled on Anthony, fighting Lincoln on Anthony's previous birthday so Ganondorf could determine which one of them had the Triforce, freaking out Luan with a Teen Titans Go! reference she didn't get, introducing Luan to Stairs Con, Disappointmentsgiving, the time Anthony had to stop the CEO of Nickelodeon and Lincoln had no idea what was going on, using the Animializer from The Thundermans and putting Lisa in the hospital because she couldn't believe it worked, all of the sisters annoying Anthony while he was trying to enjoy the new game he was excited for, the time Anthony felt sorry for Lynn Jr. and hugged her, going to E3 with Lynn Sr. and Lincoln, and many more precious memories he had formed with people who he claimed to completely hate.

But that's not truly how he felt about them. Despite all the complaining he did about them being in his life, a part of him liked having them around. He knew that too.

He had plenty of opportunities to tell them this, but due to his stubbornness, he never took any of those chances.

Now, he would never get to.

Later, everyone that the Louds knew had come by to see them one last time. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone.

There was Clyde, Howard and Harold, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, the Casagrandes, Pop-Pop, Mr. Grouse, Mrs. Johnson, Flip, Liam, Rusty, Zach, Stella, Coach Pacowski, Sam, Darcy, Katherine Mulligan, Scoots, Girl Jordan, Carol, and that's only scratching the surface.

The Louds let Charles, Cliff, and Walt out of the house through the hole in the barrier. Then Lana did the same with her Pokémon. All the Pokémon were sad to see the Louds have to go. Lily decided to let her teddy bear boyfriend, Blankie, and Fa Fa go free too, so she did.

Lincoln had an idea for something similar he could do. He didn't want to at first because he thought it would be embarrassing, but he just had to. He went up to his room and came back with Bun-Bun. He put Bun-Bun through the hole so he wouldn't have to blow up too.

Bobby walked up to the house so he could say goodbye to Lori. They gave each other their final kiss. Then they both started crying.

Clyde walked up to the house so he could say goodbye to Lincoln. The two looked at each other and thought back to all the times they spent together.

Clyde was about to walk away. But then, due to the strong emotions the moment was causing, Lincoln reached through the hole, grabbed Clyde and…kissed him.

Clyde wasn't sure how to feel about this. But he could tell Lincoln was happy about it, and there was never a time he didn't see Lincoln being happy as a good thing.

It was then that the bomb switched to flight mode. This caused the Loud house to rise up off the ground and start to float up into the sky.

Then Anthony showed up and made his way to the front of the crowd.

Lincoln looked down at him with an angry glare.

Anthony looked down at the ground, disgusted by his own actions. Then he looked up at the Loud family to say to them the last thing they would ever hear him say.

Anthony: I'm sorry. Not just for this, for everything. All the mean things I did to you didn't even come close to anything you deserved. I wish there was something I could do to make up for it. I know I always said I hated you, but the truth is…I'm beyond glad that I got to meet you. These last 2 years have changed my life and I honestly can't even imagine going back to the way my life used to be. I'm sorry that this is what it took to get me to tell you that. I'll never be able to look at September 8th the same way again. It is no longer my birthday. It's the day I lost you all…Goodbye…Family.

Lincoln didn't believe Anthony at first. But then he saw the genuine sorrow and regret in his face. Lincoln now felt the same way Anthony did.

Lincoln realized something important that he had to do while he still had the chance. He ran up to his room and came back down with his green hat that used to be Anthony's.

Anthony grabbed the hat. He looked inside of it and saw the patch that said "Lincoln Loud" on it. Then he put the hat on.

The house continued to go up and up until it was eventually so high up that it couldn't be seen.

Everyone was still there, looking up at the sky. Anthony was sitting on the ground with his face buried into his arms and legs. He kept trying to think of some way that he could still save the Louds, but he couldn't think of anything. He looked to his left and saw a hallucination of Lillie. This was what he needed to come up with an idea.

Lillie made him think of Pokémon, so Anthony was going to have his Talonflame use Fly up to the Loud house. If he could make it in time, he would try to do something about the bomb.

The Lillie hallucination nodded no because this would be changing the way an important event was meant to happen. But Anthony didn't care. He was gonna do this!

Up in outer space, the Louds all huddled together and closed their eyes because there wasn't much time left before the bomb would go off.

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

But then they heard the sound of the bomb being shaken back in forth.

 **7**

 **6**

 **5**

Then the bomb fell through the hole in the floor. They all looked through the hole to see what had happened. They saw Anthony holding onto the bomb. He tried to throw the bomb, but it stayed nearby him.

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **0**

The bomb detonated. The explosion was small enough and far enough away that it didn't reach the house.

But Anthony was close enough.

The house slowly descended back down to where it belonged. Everyone was amazed and delighted to see that they somehow made it back. When the house landed, all the Louds came out because the barrier was gone. They were all still in shock over what had just happened.

Lincoln looked up at the sky.

Lincoln: I've been waiting my whole life to have a brother…

Lincoln's shocked facial expression turned into a sad one.

Lincoln: …and he's gone.


End file.
